


Porn Set Atop Storm-Chasing Vans

by Dante8



Category: xkcd
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dante8/pseuds/Dante8
Summary: Just what it says.





	Porn Set Atop Storm-Chasing Vans

Inspired by this xkcd: https://www.xkcd.com/305/

The storm-chasing vans were parked right next to each other, with boards connecting their roofs, which meant it was possible (although not exactly safe) for Margaret and Elizabeth to roll back and forth onto both their roofs while fucking. Which they did. Fortunately they were both naturally quiet during sex, and in fact both needed to be quiet to concentrate on their respective senses of touch enough to enjoy the sex, let alone to orgasm. They were entwined in a sixty-nine position, their mouths devouring the sweetness of each other's bare pussies, the warm rain cascading down their pale bodies, their dark hair whipping in the wind. Cool wetness poured down Margaret's thighs as the heat of her orgasm thrilled through her. She was followed swiftly by Elizabeth - simultaneous orgasms were overrated, thought Margaret, as you could neither enjoy yours properly nor give your partner a really good one - and then they both collapsed into bliss.


End file.
